Knuckles and Rouge story: Secret
by Rolyghost
Summary: ok.. another knuxouge story.. lust takes over knuckles a bit when with rouge.. the story is better than the summary so check it out


"That batty girl", Knuckles growled as he stood outside the extravagant hotel. The Master Emerald was stolen, again. Knuckles the echidna took out a note that he found where it once stood which he knew was Rouge's handwriting. It read: Hey, sexy Knuxie. Took your emerald pretty easily this time but that's not why I'm writing. I want you to keep me company for a while. I've been lonely so come join me at this address. See ya, sexy 3 3 3".

Knuckles looked at the note strangely as he did before. What did she mean when by feeling lonely? He shrugged as he tossed the note into the trash as he entered the hotel. He approached the reception desk and rang the bell. A female human teenage girl answered his request, "Yes can I- oh are you Knuckles the Echidna?" "Don't tell me", Knuckles groaned, "A bat girl tell you I was arriving?" "Yeah", the girl replied as she pull out a room key, "She locked up the honeymoon suite for two. Shouldn't keep your wife waiting". Knuckles blushed at the word wife, "She's not my wife!" and took the room key as he stomped for the elevator. Arriving on the eighth floor he headed for the honeymoon suite and opened the door.

The room was well decorated with satin drapes and a long couch with heart shaped pillows with a flowery scent drifting within the air but he shook his head to remember the mission. He slammed the door hard that the vases occupying the tables nearly fell over. "You're late, Knuxie", Rouge's voice called from the bedroom though it had a low flirty tone within it. He walked to the source of Rouge's voice, opened the door and gasped at what he saw. Rouge was laying on the bed with red satin sheets wearing nothing but black lacy lingerie with a pink bow on the front of her bra. She also had several rose petals spread around the bed. Knuckles stood at the doorway for a full minute with his eyes and mouth wide open and felt his heart beating like a drum. He then saw the Master Emerald laying next to the bed. "Give me back the emerald", Knuckles growled. Rouge giggled flushing a little as she crawled on all fours towards the crimson echidna, "You can take the emerald back later. Just spend some time with me. Please". She fluttered her eyes making him blush then his cheeks turned a crimson rose as Rouge showed off her cleavage to him.

"Will you knock it off", Knuckles groaned as he turned her back to her. "But Knuxie", Rouge whined. Knuckles gasped as she felt her arms wrap around his neck from behind and felt her soft D- cup breasts pressed against his back. "Come on, sexy Knuxie", Rouge whined like a kid, "Just spend sometime with me". He looked back and saw her eyes filled with lust yet still felt her soft and firm breasts pressed against his crimson fur. He finally gulped, turned around and sat down on the bed thinking, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a while". "Fine I'll stay but only for a time", Knuckles sighed but suddenly he was pulled down by Rouge. He ended up on his back with Rouge pressed against his chest, grinning seductively and showing her cleavage in front of his eyes. "My own sexy echidna", she giggled and pressed her lips against his. He blushed as he felt her tongue twirl around his making him blush a dark crimson red. He finally had a feeling of lust overcome his senses while feeling the sweet taste of her lips against his. He pushed her down and made the kiss more aggressive catching Rouge off guard but smiled into the kiss. For the past year that she knew him, she developed a secret crush on him and used her treasure hunting ability to get close to him. Now she had him in her grasp, she never felt anything but joy being with him. "You taste so sweet, my little angry man", she teased.

She finally broke from the kiss and and lifted herself up showing off her entire body. Knuckles couldn't help but stare at her blushing like crazy then shifted his eyes to the pink ribbon bow on her bra. He smirked as he took off his gloves and started roaming his hands up Rouge's voluptuous curves. She gasped at this but then smiled back as she took his left hand and placed it on her breast. His eyes shot wide open as his entire muzzle turned as red as his fur was. "You like them", she smiled as she took his remaining hand and placed it on her other breast, "I think you do". A smirk built around his face then he began fondling them making Rouge moan softly. "You're right", Knuckles smirked, "I do love them". He took his hand up to the bow on her bra and slowly pulled the ribbon loose unveiling the treasures they contained. He licked his lips, pulled Rouge back down and kissed her softly. They both let out soft moans as they felt each other's chest rubbing against each other; Rouge's package against his muscular chest. Several minutes later Knuckles and Rouge separate and Knuckles placed his head in her cleavage kissing and licking her breasts. Rouge let out several moans and coos as she grasped the quills on the back of his head in the sheer ecstasy that made her body shiver.

Rouge gasped again as she felt Knuckles' tongue, which was longer than a normal one being an echidna, lick around her nipples making her body shake again with pleasure. He smiled realizing she loved this then placed his mouth over her left nipple. She gasped and moaned wildly at the shocking sensation of pleasure she felt from this. She wrapped her arms around his back as he kept suckling and lapping his tongue up and down on her nipple. Her eyes fluttered close as the ecstasy kept tickling her nerves. He then laid her back down on the bed smirking mischievously as he looked over at a blushing Rouge. He kicked his shoes and socks off while kissing down her chest to her stomach. He wriggled his tongue around her bellybutton making her moan again. Rouge took a deep breath as Knuckles placed his face in between her lascivious legs. "So warm", he thought as he placed several kisses on her thighs. "Come on, Knuxie", Rouge smirked at her lover and he complied pulling her black underwear down slowly past her ankles and dropped them on the floor. He let out a playful growl as he looked at what he uncovered but Rouge giggled as she took his head and pushed it down. He placed a soft kiss on her opening making her gasp again then softly licked it. She let out a series of moans at the ecstasy that made her body burn with pleasure. "Ah...oh... Knuckles", she moaned rubbing the fur on his head. He smiled at her reaction and started licking her sensitive spot fiercely making Rouge moan loudly. A minute later, her back arched as she climaxed while Knuckles lapped up the sweet honey from her body. He sat up continuing to lick his lips, "You taste sweet too".

He sat up and placed his hands on her hips. "You okay", he asked nervously, "I mean if you want me to stop-". Rouge silenced him pressing her finger against his lips, "It may be my first time but for you, I'm ready". Knuckles paused then snickered, "Wait, you're a virgin?" "Oh shut up and kiss me, hollow brain", Rouge growled then pulled him back down into another kiss. He stopped briefly as he pulled out a square packet containing a you-know-what and placed it on his member. The sheer ecstasy between the two grew once more as Rouge's legs wrapped around his back while Knuckles rubbed his hand up and down her leg making her moan in the kiss. He suddenly thrusted into her making Rouge let out a loud moan/scream as she wrapped her arms around his back as Knuckles wrapped his arms tightly around her back. He then started moving in and out into her generating moans from both of them. For several more minutes, this went on until both clutched their arms and moaned loudly as they both climaxed. Knuckles and Rouge collapsed on the bed sweating and panting as they stared into each other's eyes. His arms wrapped tightly around his body, the two lovers snuggled against one another. "You can take the emerald back tomorrow, Knuxie", Rouge said as she started to drift back to sleep. "Good", Knuckles smiled rubbing the back of her head with his hand. "And Knuxie", Rouge said. "Yeah", Knuckles said about to drift back to sleep. "Let's keep this our little secret", Rouge giggled as she drifted to sleep. He chuckled as he kissed her goodnight and fell asleep with her in his arms.


End file.
